Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He becomes a shinobi so that he can become powerful enough to avenge his family by killing their murderer: his older brother, Itachi. He is initially a member of Konoha's Team 7, but later defects from the village to seek power from Orochimaru and Akatsuki, in the process becoming an international criminal. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Uchiha is a professional wrestler currently signed in WWE on the ''WWE: Animated'' brand, X-Treme Crossover Federation on the Mayhem brand, and Apex Caliber Wrestling on the RAMPAGE brand, where he is the current APEX Hardcore Champion in his first reign. Background * Series: Naruto * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 225 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WWE: Animated, XCF, ACW (Formerly) UCA, LBF, CWA, FTW * Debut: 2002 * Status: Active * Billed from: Formerly Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) * Allies: Itachi Uchiha (brother), Obito Uchiha (uncle), Blue Oak, Joan Rivera * Rivals: Naruto Uzumaki (arch-rival), Tommy Oliver, Jesse Alvarez, Konoha 12 * Twitter: @uchiha_sasuke Professional Wrestling Career WWE: Animated Universal Character Association X-Treme Crossover Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling Hardcore Champion (2013–present) Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Lemon Brook Federation Full Throttle Wrestling Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Sasuke is generally a technical and grappler in the ring, more likely to wear down his opponents and think ahead before he can strike. Finishing moves * Chidori (Striking Spear) * Mark of the Clan (Snap Double Underhook DDT) * Sharingan Impact (Jumping Cutter, sometimes from an elevated position or used as a counter to a midair opponent) – APEX * The Venom (Running Punt Kick to an opponent's head) Signature moves * Broken Bonds (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker) – APEX * Chidori Current (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam) * Curse of Hatred (Elevated DDT, most often performed on a wrestler hanging from the middle rope) – APEX * Corner Clothesline * Dropkick * European Uppercut * Gutwrench Elevated Neckbreaker * Leaping Knee Drop * Lion's Barrage (Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by a Diving High Knee) * Lou Thesz Press followed by mounted punches * Mangekyō Stomp (Garvin Stomp while circling a grounded opponent) – APEX; parodied from Ron Garvin * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back, sometimes onto the barricade ** Exploder ** Side Belly-to-belly ** Slingshot ** Super * Olympic Slam * Shuriken Combo (Triple Spinning Wheel Kick combination) * Snap Scoop Powerslam * Superkick * Swinging Neckbreaker Nicknames * "The Viper" * "The Uchiha Predator" * "The Lone Uchiha" * "The Avenger" Managers * Obito Uchiha Entrance themes * "Sin with a Grin" by Shinedown (APEX; April 17, 2013 – June 30, 2013) * "Misery Loves My Company" by Three Days Grace (APEX; July 12, 2013 – present) * "Evil Ways" by Blues Saraceno (CWA) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * ACW/APEX Hardcore Championship (1 time, current) Cartoon Wrestling Alliance * CWA Championship (2 times) * CWA Combine Championship (1 time) – with Naruto Uzumaki Full Throttle Wrestling * FTW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Lemon Brook Federation * LBF National Championship (1 time) Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Ranked #23 in the PWI Male 50 (2013) Universal Character Association * UCA Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * UCA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Naruto Uzumaki World Wrestling Entertainment * WWE Toon Championship (1 time) * WWE Toon Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * WWE Toon Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Naruto Uzumaki * WWE Toon Hardcore Championship (1 time) * Triple Crown Champion * Grand Slam Champion X-Treme Crossover Wrestling * XCF Ultimate Championship (2 times) * XCF Meteor Championship (1 time) * XCF Hypercore Championship (1 time) * XCF Prince of TV Championship (2 times) Trivia * At one time, Sasuke held the Meteor Championship and Prince of TV Championship simultaneously. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:XCF Wrestlers